


Dangling Fruit

by 2momsmakearight



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Breasts, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2momsmakearight/pseuds/2momsmakearight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully has always fantasized about Mulder touching one part of her body…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangling Fruit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storybycorey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybycorey/gifts).



> For my amazing internet wife, @storybycorey, whose boob appreciation was the idea for this story. Special recognition goes to @janna785 who helped me sort through this trash. 
> 
> For more stories, follow me on Tumblr @2momsmakearight

My nipples are turgid, peaked. They ache and burn with each breath I take. Each heavy, ragged breath that escapes my lungs pushes them further into my bra, and I want to touch them, grasp them, roll them between my own fingers to ease the heavy burden. His mouth is on my neck, and I shudder against him. His tongue is so hot, so very wet as he licks against my jugular. I whimper and push my lace-covered breasts towards him in wordless pleading. God, touch me, please. 

I’ve waited so long for his touch, to feel his mouth against mine, to feel his cock move inside me. Wetness seeps from my core at the thought of Mulder buried deep inside me, each hard stroke pushing against my cervix. I whimper, and my folds swell in anticipation.

I’ve fantasized about this moment for seven years. Seven very long years. I’ve thought about what he would say, how he would sound. I’ve thought about how it would feel to have his body on top of mine, hands stroking my pussy, moaning with each gush of desire that dripped from me. But mostly, I’ve thought about one moment, and my belly burns in desire as I impatiently wait for it. 

My breasts. 

I want him to touch my breasts. I want to feel him suck my nipple so far into his mouth he can practically swallow it. I want to feel his tongue tease it like he would tease my clit, hard and fast. The thought of it makes my clit throb. I want him to cup me, hold me, knead my creamy flesh in his large hands. I ache for it. My nipples ache for it. 

Each wanton thought sends a burst of electric heat throughout my chest, registering in my tightened peaks where they sit…, ready…, humming in wait. 

I know he’s being reverent, going slow. He’s never touched me like this before, and it feels… Oh God! It feels fucking incredible. His mouth is insatiable against my neck, and my hips are grinding into his marble-hard erection; but I don’t want his mouth on my neck (even though he’s discovered that one special spot that shoots straight to my clit. I almost could cry with indecision. Almost). 

My breasts speak louder, drowning out the moans of approval from the nerves in my neck. I need him. I need his mouth on me. 

With a loud whimper, I pull him from my neck, and cup his ears, controlling him, controlling his mouth. His lips are swollen, and his eyes are full of desire. He runs his hands up my sides and I quiver against him, shaking in anticipation. Touch me, please God, Mulder. Touch me. 

He breathes forcefully through his mouth as his tongue darts out to wet his lips. My clit pings at the sight, and I immediately lean forward, reaching my tongue out to catch his in the open air. 

What is it about two tongues touching each other that is so incredibly erotic? Is it the wetness, the softness? Whatever it is, we both feel it because his hips buck up into my center and I moan against his mouth. 

Jesus Christ, I sound like a fucking porn star, my whimpers high pitched and shaky. But, fuck this feels good! I grind myself against his lap, and his hands scrape against my ribs. His fingernails dig into my flesh and I gasp into his mouth. I grind harder, and he moans, his brows wincing. His cock must be verging on painful. My pussy is swollen, wet, ready for him (hell, I think I’ve been wet and ready for years now). It would be so easy to just take off my pants and lower my swollen flesh onto his cock. I moan… God, this is going to be so good. 

I want to act like I’m in control here, to pretend like I have the upper hand, but I don’t. Because fuck his cock feels amazing against me. I could stay here all night, rubbing myself against him, the delicious friction of our clothes aiding in our mutual release; but I don’t want that. I want to feel him in me, around me. I want to feel his mouth around my tit as I ride his cock. My pussy aches, and arousal floods from me. I rock harder against him, hoping to release the burn, ease the pressure. It doesn’t. It never does. It only makes it worse. Fuck!

I groan in frustration and pull back from him, sitting back so my ass rests against his thighs. 

He leans back into the couch, and looks up at me, twining his fingers through mine. The soft, golden light from the entrance cast a warm glow on his face. God, he’s beautiful. He’s looking at me with such love and tenderness that it makes my heart ache in my chest, tingly warmth spreading out to my arms and belly. 

He brings my hands to his mouth and kisses the backs of them, his eyes never leaving mine. Our breaths are fierce, ragged. His eyes mirror my own desire, and my pussy swells, throbbing in acknowledgement. This was happening. This was really happening. 

I sit topless on his lap, his chest one layer barer than mine, and my nipples burned with jealousy. He bites his lip, and his eyes dart around my body; to my eyes…, my mouth…, to my breasts…, back to my eyes… He’s absorbing this. Taking it in. He wants to go slow, but I can’t. I’ve waited too long for this and I feel like I might crumble if he doesn’t touch me soon. 

I lift our joined hands and place them where I most desire, quivering in a shaky sigh at the sensation. His hands are like fire on me, electric currents running from his fingertips through the layers of my skin. I moan, closing my eyes, concentrating on nothing but the feeling of his hands on me. 

“You’re beautiful,” I hear him whisper, and I open my eyes. My lips curl into a small smile, and I see his eyes are glassy, shining, looking at me with utter reverence, with complete awe, and my heart melts. This is love. 

“Oh, Mulder,” I sigh as I lean forward and capture his lips in a searing hot kiss. His fingers tightly grip my encased breasts and I whimper against his mouth. The ache in my heart matches the ache in my clit, and I want to sob with the realization of how much he loves me…, and how much I love him. 

He must feel it too, because he wraps his other arm around my waist and pulls me towards him, collapsing my chest against his. Our tongues stroke and dart out to catch the other, and our lips are slick and warm, swelling further as I draw his luscious bottom lip between my teeth, pulling on it. 

The smile on my face must be feral because I hear him seethe, “Fuck, Scully,” as his hips buck into my hot core. The sound of his raspy, aroused voice does something dangerous to my body, and I hum in appreciation. 

I sit up on my knees so my breasts are at his eye level, and I tease him, taunting him with what could be his. He roams his hands back up my sides, and I jerk into his grip. 

I can’t take it anymore. I lean back from his face and reach behind me, unhooking the bra. I moan as I feel the weight of my breasts drop, free from their trap. Slowly, ever so slowly, I drop one strap from my shoulder. The delicate fabric feels rough against my sensitized skin, and goose bumps rise down my arms. I repeat the action on the other side, and I feel my stomach’s nervous flutters jumping in anticipation. 

His eyes are large, pupils dilated. He licks his lips as he watches me, and I feel his hard cock grow impossibly harder against my thigh. Finally, with one swoop, I pull the bra from my breasts, and throw it over my shoulder with a smirk. I sit bared before him, and the realization makes me shake. 

“Scully…” he breathes.

My eyelids flutter as the cool air floats across my skin, my nipples jutting forward towards him, beacons in the night. Our rapid breathing matches, and it’s maddening. How can he sit here and do nothing? His fingers are tight on my waist, pinching me with his strong grip. I suddenly realize that he’s waiting, waiting for approval. 

“God, Mulder,” I sigh shakily, whispering. “Please… Put your mouth on… OH!” I can’t even finish the final word before his mouth encloses around one of my tingling nipples, and I moan. Fuck, yessss…

Oh…God…this…is…exactly…what…I…need…fuck!

His mouth is wondrous, hot and wet. He kneads my left breast in one hand while his other hand holds my left tit, gripping it, aligning my nipple with where he wants it the most, with where I want it the most. 

He pulls away from my breast and looks at it, growling deeply in the back of his throat. He licks his lips as he stares at the white flesh in his hand and I moan, arching my back, pushing it towards him. He looks up at me and I hold my breath, watching as his tongue darts out of his mouth to lick at my reddened nipple. God…

“Oh my god,” I sigh, dropping my head back. I clench my thighs around his hips when he closes his mouth around my hardened peak again, sucking it deeply into his mouth. Yesss, just like that….

—

I hum against her skin, and her fingers weave through my hair, scraping her nails against my scalp. She holds my face to her tit, as I devour her, my tongue tasting her pebbled flesh. 

Her head is thrown backwards, and she arches towards me, her hips gently rolling on my cock. She is a vision of pure beauty, of pure femininity. I release her nipple from my mouth and she whimpers in frustration, her head whipping forward. “Nooo..”, she practically whines, and pushes her tits towards my face. My lips curl into a small smile, and I lift my eyes to her. Her lids are heavy, and her cheeks flushed. Fuck, she’s beautiful. 

Keeping my eyes trained on hers, I let my tongue swirl around her nipple, the saliva from my mouth making it glisten in the warm glow of the room. She whimpers, and her brow furrows. I know she wants more. I want to give it to her. But I want to enjoy this. I want to taste her. I want to consume her. I want to unravel her. 

I smile against her skin as I watch her eyes glaze over, my tongue painting circles around her pebbled areola. She watches me with such intensity and her skin twitches in anticipation each time my tongue draws away. 

I buck my hips up to meet her hot center, and my cock aches, demanding to be released. With each upwards pass of her hips against mine, she whimpers to my ceiling, and sighs on every down stroke. Fuck, I can feel the heat coming from her…

My other hand isn’t idle… God no. I have to feel all of her, taste all of her. I roll her other nipple between my thumb and forefinger. My hand is so large cupping her lonely breast, tanned against her paper white skin. 

She gasps when I slowly pull her nipple between my fingers, tugging it gently, twisting it. She shudders when I do this, and I smile into her breast, a sense of accomplishment filling my manly pride. I’ve always wanted to make Scully quiver. 

So, I do it again, twisting and pulling, scraping my fingernail against the tip of the pink bud. “Oh, God!” she whimpers above my head, her shoulders rolling forward as the sensation overwhelms her. 

She pushes my shoulders back until my back is flush against the leather of my couch. I take her tit with me, unable to release her from my mouth. She groans above my head, burying her face into my hair. “Mulder,” I hear her breathe; a whisper, a prayer. 

—

God, his mouth is amazing. From the look on his calm face, you would never know that his tongue is flicking my nipple so quickly, so fiercely, hardening it even more. I didn’t think it was possible…

I moan loudly, my clit jealous of his tongue’s work, and I feel myself gush as I realize that his tongue could do similar things to my pussy. “Uhhhnn, that feels good,” I whisper into his hair, my heavy breaths blowing through his strands like a strong breeze. 

I brace my hands flat against the wall behind his head, pulling my tit from his mouth with a slurpy pop! His head drops to the back of his couch, and he grips my waist, rolling my hips into his lap, our lust-filled eyes searching…, connecting. 

I wiggle my hips across his lap, side to side and he groans, his eyes slipping shut. “Scully,” he growls, his fingers digging into my hips, stilling my movements. I smile crookedly down at him, and lick my lips. 

“Can’t handle it? I ask impishly, surprised by the sound of my own voice; heady, and breathless with arousal. 

He smiles, and open his eyes slowly, his hands running up and down my legs. "You wound me, Scully,” he says in mocked hurt. “I just…don’t want it to end too soon…” he says, looking at my body like a thirsty man looks at water. He’s memorizing me, I can tell by the way his eyes follow the trail of his fingers. My skin flushes under his gaze, and tingles in anticipation of his touch. 

“I don’t want it to end soon, either,” I say quietly, lifting my lap off his.

My breasts hover over his face as his head rests against the back of the couch. My nipples feel the heat of his breaths, pinging with fiery desire. I grind my throbbing clit into his chest, moaning. 

He tries to cup my breasts but I push his hands away. Don’t touch, I tell him wordlessly. He moans, and drops his hands, stroking the sides of my thighs, gripping the meat of my ass instead. He growls his disproved, his eyes dangerous. 

He looks up at my breasts, my nipple hovering an inch from his mouth, and his tongue darts out to catch one. I smile and lift my chest just out of his reach. He growls low in his throat, licking his lips. 

“Close your eyes,” I whisper, adjusting my body above his face. 

I offer my breasts to him like a harem offers a bunch of grapes, dangling the forbidden fruit just above his lips. His lips part at the offering, and I trail my nipple across his wet lips, gliding it. His tongue inches out and wets my pink nipple as I swipe it across his mouth, like a pendulum in a clock; back and forth…, back and forth. 

—

Christ, this woman is going to be the death of me. I fight to keep control, to allow her this little act; but let’s be honest, it’s frustrating the hell out of me. I undulate my hips into the air, missing the weight of her ass against my thighs, missing the heat of her cunt in my lap. 

The taught pebble of her tit rests against my cheek, and I shakily hum, my hands gripping her ass, pulling her cunt towards me. God, she amazes me. 

I root for it, desperate to taste her again. She tastes soft, feminine. She tastes like her lotion, and smells like her perfume. But there’s something about the scent of her breast that is intoxicating. It’s a basal scent, fundamental to her very core. It’s comforting, it’s arousing. It’s Scully. 

She continues her slow tease, running her peak across my mouth again, but this time I’m quicker than she realizes, and she moans heartily when my teeth catches her nipple. 

I press her center into my chest, holding her ass tightly in my palms, squeezing her flesh between my fingers. She grinds her hips against me, and I growl as her aroused scent drifts to my nose. Fuck, she smells good…

My teeth hold her nipple, trapping it. She gasps in shock, but her eyes roll back in her head the minute my tongue starts to work on her again. Fast. Faster. So fast I can actually hear my tongue flicking her bud. She quivers, her body is writhing, the sensation so intense. “Fuck,” I hear her whimper. 

My hands on her ass squeeze, slipping between the back of her thighs, reaching for the heat of her cunt. Christ, she’s so hot! My tongue continues its assault on her nipple as her hips grind against my chest, pressing her clit into me. She doesn’t dare move for fear of ripping her nipple from my teeth, so I use her position to my advantage, unbuttoning and pulling down her pants to her knees. 

I have to touch her. I have to feel her, feel my fingers slide through her slick folds. I moan against her tit as my hands dip under her panties, squeezing her bare ass, spreading her cheeks, my fingers delving between. 

She moans, and her legs shake in time with how quickly my tongue works against her tit, shaking faster as my tongue works faster, and relaxing as it slows. It’s addicting to know that I can do this to her, and it’s taking everything in me to not drive my cock into her. 

My hand dips between her ass to feel her pussy… Fuck, she’s so wet…

The knowledge that I made her like this sends my cock into overdrive and I regretfully let go of her nipple. 

“Scully,” I breathe, unable to find my voice. My fingers move through her folds; so hot, so fucking wet. 

“Mulder,” she breathes, rocking her wet cunt against my hand, her folds slipping between my fingers. 

“I…I need to be inside of you,” I rasp, arching my hips up to her, desperate for our skin to touch. 

She smiles down at me and presses her lips to mine. My lips are swollen, and her tongue soothes them, wet and hot as it slides across my mouth. 

I gently bite her tongue, and she gasps, pulling back. “You dangle fruit, Scully, you have to expect to be bit.” 

She smiles and lowers her lips again, our tongues tasting. The sweetest fruit, indeed…

—

The End


End file.
